


【授翻】距离结束还为时尚早

by wincest_girls_do_not_give_up



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, genderswapped character, team of misfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincest_girls_do_not_give_up/pseuds/wincest_girls_do_not_give_up
Summary: 接第七季剧情。詹姆和其他一伙格格不入的家伙一起，各自因为不同的原因而被发配到一个偏僻的哨卡。他逐渐了解到每个人都是怎么到这地方来的，也慢慢给自己找到了一个可能的归宿。





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starting at the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183012) by [roqueamadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi). 



> 原来我不只是起名废，还是译名废……第七季后的一个小小乌托邦。翻译和校对都是我，如有不当之处欢迎指教！

詹姆扬起脖子，望着吊桥发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音缓慢降下。他的马平时总是很易躁，但这会儿即便是她也已经累得无力对这巨大的噪音作出反应。  
  
这地方不过就是一个瞭望塔加上几幢低矮的建筑，紧贴着悬崖的崖壁而建。连壕沟都不需要；降下的吊桥越过峭壁边缘，架在裂谷之上。当它终于触及地面，詹姆引辔而过，确保自己不看向桥的外缘。他的胃因紧张而不管不顾地痉挛着；他就要见到布兰·史塔克了，在他试图谋杀他以后第一次。  
  
在大门之内，一位老妪正在等着他。  
  
“詹姆·兰尼斯特，”她在他下马之前抢着说。他扯下裹住脑袋的头巾，翻身下马，但她已经转过身去转动摇杆。詹姆没再试图说话，直到齿轮发出的粗粝声响停止，吊桥在一声闷响中再度封闭。  
  
“我带了一封丹妮莉斯女王的信。”詹姆说着，把手探进斗篷。  
  
“不必。”老妇人打断他，迈开步子。詹姆赶紧抓住马缰跟上。她扭头对他说：“他在等你。”  
  
所有的建筑，包括一个铁匠铺和几间仓房，都环绕着一个不大的庭院而建，顶上覆盖着新雪。他们左手边便是马厩，老妪先将他领到了那里。  
  
“马童会照顾好你的马的。”她说。恰在此时，一个穿粗布衣裳的小矮个儿从里面冒出来，接过了他手里的缰绳。女人朝他扬了扬下巴，他于是跟紧她，折身穿过院子，走向位于塔底的门扇。那座塔便是这片小小飞地上最主要的建筑。  
  
詹姆原以为里面会寒冷又透风，像个屠坑或者某个简陋的防卫哨。但门内的情形和他想的大相径庭。厚重的前门打开以后竟是一个温暖的厨房，炉火喧嚣，结实的椅子塞在一张餐桌四周，左手边的另一扇门里飘来肉被煎烤的滋滋声响和香气。闻到这气味，詹姆的嘴里立即分泌起唾液，简直都要流出来了。他赶紧吞咽了一口，紧随着老妇人爬上一条狭窄的旋梯。当他们朝着塔顶攀上层层阶梯时，他瞥到几眼远处的区域：一个舒适的会客室，一条走廊，敞着一扇扇通往卧室的房门，里面的床上堆满了毯子，看上去就十分舒服。詹姆压根没想到一个补给站里能有这些。  
  
到了顶层，他跟随老妇人穿过走廊，来到尽头的一扇门前。她停下来敲门。詹姆再次感到一阵紧张，他的胃在扭曲，乃至出现了一瞬轻微的晕眩。紧接着老妇人就打开了门；跨过门槛的时候，正对面的窗内射进的光线令他看不清夕阳的景象。他的脚步在门内稍作踟蹰，接着视野恢复清明，他看到了他：布兰·史塔克，坐在一架轮椅里。他差不多已是一个成年男子了。  
  
詹姆在那张脸上几乎看不出那个好奇男孩的影子。相反的，他发现自己正被一种冷漠的、近乎非人般无情的目光所打量。  
  
“詹姆·兰尼斯特，大人。”那老妪为他介绍。  
  
“我受女王的委派，”詹姆说，“她命我驻守在此。”他又一次去拿那封信，但布兰举起一只手。  
  
“我知道。”他的声音毫无波动。  
  
詹姆重重地吞咽了一下。“史塔克大人，”他开口，声音在自己的耳朵里听起来古怪异常，“我们上次遇见的时候，我……我想让您知道，我——”  
  
“我知道你要说什么，”布兰打断他，“我知道你将说出的一切。”  
  
他 **知道** ？詹姆再次感到微眩。如果他知道，詹姆怎么还会活着？怎么会——  
  
“无需多言。但凡人们想对我诉说的任何事，我皆已知晓。”  
  
他看向那老妇。“他不明白，”他说，稍微带着点轻蔑，“但他会学到的。”  
  
“人们最终都学到了。”她点头附议，继而不加掩饰地上下打量起詹姆。“那么，”她尖锐地说，“这儿的每个人都得干活。你能干什么？”  
  
詹姆犹豫了。“呃——”  
  
“你能煮炊吗？”她打断道。  
  
“不能。”  
  
“你能管理典籍？”  
  
詹姆的视线落到地上。“不能。”  
  
老妪长叹一声。“好吧，那你能干体力活不？”  
  
詹姆举起了他的金手；来这儿的途中它一直被手套罩住，作为简陋的伪装，但他想对这些人来说这早已不是秘密。“不太能。”  
  
老妇人嫌弃地扬起双手。  
  
布兰说话了。“会有你能做的事的。眼下，就先尽力协助其他人的日常工作吧。”  
  
詹姆垂首致意。再没说别的，老妇人把他赶回了走廊，将门在身后关上。  
  
“现在，保证自己按吩咐办事。”她在他们走下旋梯时教训他，“如果你没有，他会知道。”  
  
走下两层以后，她把他领进一间卧室。里面摆着两张床，靠右的一张上面毯子和不穿的衣服胡乱地搭在床沿，而靠左的一张则干净整洁，无人使用。  
  
“那儿，”她朝那张空床点了点，“待会马童会把你的行李拿来。先在这等着吧；你的室友很快就会回来了，他会带你四处看看。晚餐在一小时之后。”  
  
“我知道了。”詹姆点头。她没再说什么就离开了房间。  
  
詹姆四处打量。这是一个很小的房间，附带一个小壁炉，一个脸盆，一扇开向他今天刚刚穿越的森林的窗子，以及两床之间至多二尺的空间；但是这里很暖和，而且当他在床上坐下等待，继连续数周睡在地上以后，那床垫感觉就像是全世界最最柔软的东西。  
  
有脚步声踏上楼梯，穿过短短的走廊。他抬起头来。是他的室友，他推测。当那人出现在门口时，詹姆险些惊掉下巴。  
  
“ **詹姆？** ”  
  
“波隆！”  
  
詹姆也就瞪着波隆看了两秒，紧接着他的视线就变得模糊，因为对方用一个粗鲁的拥抱将他吞没，抱得他都半站起来。几秒钟后，詹姆在他的拥抱下站稳，有点笨拙地回抱了波隆。  
  
“我他妈还以为你死了呢。”波隆大声说着，终于退开。“你在这儿干什么？你怎么来的？操，见到你真好。”  
  
詹姆艰难地试图出声回答。波隆仍然紧紧抓着他的上臂，詹姆终于见到一张友好的面孔，几乎被那种如释重负之感淹没。或许他的流放生活也不会那么糟。  
  
“瑟曦撒谎了，”他最后说，“她从没打算派兵北上。我发现了以后就走了，到北境来警告他们，援军不会到来。丹妮莉斯为此赦免了我作为回报，但她同样不想再看到我，所以把我发配到了这里。”  
  
波隆眨着眼睛盯了他一会，然后才开口：“所以说——你离开你姐姐了？”  
  
詹姆垂下视线，盯着波隆的上衣，点了点头。波隆握着他手臂的力度紧了紧，但他没再说什么。詹姆匆忙道：“你呢？你在龙穴会谈之后就消失了。我猜你是跟着北境人走了，但我不太确定。”  
  
“是啊。”波隆说，终于放开了詹姆，一屁股坐到他的床上。詹姆在他对面坐下。“到头来觉得那是最好的一步。你姐掌握着我的行踪，你知道。”  
  
詹姆点头。“我本希望你能和我一起。不过我敢肯定你的旅程要奢侈多了。”  
  
“这点我可以肯定，”波隆咧嘴笑道，放松地向后倚着一边手肘，“搭了个便船。好几个礼拜啥也不干就光坐着，可棒了。”  
  
詹姆和他一起大笑起来。这声音听起来可真怪。他记不清自己上次放声大笑是在何时，但八成是他上次和波隆待在一块的时候。  
  
他开口打算说话——他不确定要说什么。“我挺想你”？那倒是他想说的，但像往常一样，一到感情的事上，话就卡在了他的喉咙口。  
  
“来吧，”波隆说着，一打挺站了起来，拍拍詹姆的大腿，“晚饭就快好了。你要洗个澡吗？我领你去浴室。”  
  
  
  
  
詹姆很高兴得知，在塔楼的地下有一眼温泉，还有些莫名跟赫伦堡那里很像的澡盆。波隆给他留下一条毛巾和一些他自己的换洗衣物。詹姆尽力遵守时间，正好在十五分钟之后，楼上厨房的晚餐铃声响起的时候把自己从水里拽出来。他套上波隆的裤子和上衣——上衣在胸口那里稍微有点松垮，但是又干净，闻起来又有点像波隆本人，感觉既熟悉又舒适——爬上楼梯，再次回到地面以上。  
  
其他人都已经围在了餐桌旁边，各色人等，鱼龙混杂，在他出现在楼梯口的瞬间全都安静下来，一起审视着他。詹姆顿在原地，不确定该说些什么。紧接着波隆出现在了他旁边，拍拍他的肩膀。  
  
“这位是詹姆，”他对房间里的人宣布。“假如还有人不知道的话。”又加上一句。詹姆扫过众人，对上一双熟悉的眼睛时吓了一跳——那是猎狗。对方微微点头向他致意。波隆抓着他的手肘把他领过桌子，两人紧挨着彼此就座。  
  
猎狗——桑铎——就坐在他们对面。詹姆当然在龙穴那儿见过他，但即便如此也能感觉到他有些不一样了。不知怎的，他看起来更显自在，头发比以往都要干净，衣服也更加合身。就连他的伤疤，看起来也没有几年前的记忆里那么糟糕了。  
  
一个有点年纪，举止不俗的男人从厨房里拿出几样饭菜摆在桌上。詹姆沉默地坐着，其他人则已经从见到一个新来者的震惊中恢复过来，重新开始互相交谈。他四下打量了一番，除了桑铎，还有布兰——肯定有谁把他带下楼来了——领他进来的老妇，以及两个一看就有亲戚关系的年轻女人。大门打开了，那个马童匆匆忙忙地从寒冷中走进来。在他身后，更多的脚步声从下面的楼梯上接近，椅子发出摩擦的声音，预示着有人在餐桌旁落座了。詹姆看了过去，差点从椅子上滑下来。  
  
“提利昂？”他喊道。  
  
他弟弟——绝对是他，尽管头发长了，胡子也乱成一团，疏于打理——转过头来看他。  
  
“是啊，嗨，老哥。”他没精打采地说。詹姆整个人僵住了。在策划龙穴会谈这件事上，他们休战了足够长的时间，以便去完成那些必须完成的事。但这并不意味着他们之间的问题就解决了。波隆坐在提利昂和詹姆中间，詹姆注意到他的身体似乎绷紧了，好像随时准备阻止一场角斗。  
  
“你到头来跑来这里做什么？”詹姆问道。  
  
提利昂冲他眯起眼睛，深吸一口气正准备大声作答，然而一个低沉的声音插了进来。  
  
“在这地方可不是什么礼貌的问题。”詹姆越过桌子看向桑铎，后者厌倦地看着他们两个。“谁也没得选，弑君者。”  
  
詹姆不受控制地因那个称呼而瑟缩了一下——近来他对其越来越难以容忍了——但是在他作出反应之前，波隆用一只手抓紧了他的膝盖，詹姆平静下来。  
  
最后一道菜摆上餐桌，厨子也在另一端落座。现在所有的椅子都坐满了。毫不耽搁地，每个人都开始埋头填饱自己的肚子。  
  
  
  
  
詹姆躺着，凝视着头顶的天花板。一道月光穿透窗帘，照亮了泥墙上一条细小的缝隙。距离天亮还为时尚早。  
  
就在几分钟以前，他惊颤着从梦中醒来，此时正默默等待剧烈的心跳平息。自他成年以来，人生的绝大多数时间就一直受到噩梦的袭扰，但最近这段日子它们似乎变本加厉。他梦到自己在奔跑，因恐惧而奔逃，紧接着在粗喘中惊起，四顾茫然，一时竟不知自己身在何处。只有这次，他感到温暖而适意。火焰在炉栅里渐熄，波隆就在他左边的另一张床上轻轻地打着鼾。  
  
晚餐以后他就径直上了床。他累坏了，简直精疲力竭。那个马童不知什么时候把他的行李放在了门边，但他所有的换洗衣服都是脏的，所以波隆又借给他更多睡觉的衣裳。  
  
“太荒唐了。”詹姆低声自语。到了这个时候还做噩梦真的很蠢。从君临过来的一路已经很顺利了，他在森林里露宿，原指望醒来的时候身边会围满郊狼，甚至更糟。而现在，他很安全，旅程已经结束了。  
  
他翻了个身，试着重回睡眠的怀抱。  
  
  
  
  
当他在清早醒来，波隆已经走了。他在脸盆里清洗了面孔，穿上波隆昨晚借给他的衣服。  
  
楼下一片寂静，餐桌上摆着吃净的盘碟。他呆站了一会打量四周，心想现在是什么时间了。这时，那个伙夫从厨房里钻了出来。  
  
“你醒了，”他说，声音平板，“可别养成睡懒觉的习惯了。布兰看得出来你有没有尽忠职守。”  
  
“我平常不这样。”詹姆说着，搔了搔脸颊。“现在几点？”  
  
“过九点了。”那人回答。他走进厨房里消失了一会，回来时端了一只覆着布的碗。“我尽量替你保温了。”他掀去苫布，把碗放在桌上。是一碗稀粥。  
  
“谢谢你。”詹姆不好意思地说，坐下来拿了一只勺子。  
  
“猜你大概挺长时间没吃过热东西了。”那人说着，绕过桌子去收拾那些脏碟。  
  
“的确。”詹姆回答。这会儿，晨光穿过窗子，他将那人看得更仔细了些。“我们是不是见过？”他突然发问。  
  
“龙穴那会儿，如果你能把那叫做一场会谈的话。”对方语气平淡地回答。  
  
詹姆回忆起来了。“乔拉爵士，”他说，“我起先没认出你。”  
  
他看起来当然大不一样了，穿着条围裙而不是盔甲，执着一叠脏盘子而不是一柄利剑。  
  
“你怎么会——”詹姆自己截住了话头，“不，我不该问的。”  
  
乔拉把盘子放下，撸起右手的袖子给詹姆看。一道狰狞的伤疤纵贯他的手臂内侧直至手肘，看起来还是新伤。詹姆仅仅是看到就不禁畏缩。  
  
“打不了仗了，”乔拉说，声音里透露出些微的苦涩。“连伸直这只手臂都做不到。”他补充一句作为说明。  
  
“打仗自有别人，”詹姆争辩，“我以为女王更看重你的进言？”  
  
乔拉重新拾起盘子。“好吧，手臂只是部分原因。”  
  
詹姆的目光追随着他消失在了厨房里。他不敢追问剩下的原因，而乔拉这会儿看起来也已经聊够了。他喝光了自己的粥，把空碗拿进厨房，乔拉正站在里面挽着衣袖擦盘子。  
  
詹姆吞咽了一下。“我能帮忙吗？”他问道，努力压下那种根深蒂固的本能，说着他可不是为了在这种活儿上帮忙而生的——倒不是说乔拉就是，他想。  
  
“别了，”乔拉半是被逗乐地说，“试试马厩吧，说不定能行。”  
  
詹姆点点头，迅速撤了。他披上来这里的路上穿的厚实斗篷，还有手套（两只都戴了，他喜欢戴着手套让两只手看起来没有区别），最后在头上绕上头巾，然后冒险走进冰冷的空气里。  
  
  
  
  
打铁声阵阵，从铁匠铺里传出来。他横穿场院来到马厩，沉重的大门只开了一道小缝，他闪身钻进去。里面比室外要暖和一些。他自己的牝马打了个响鼻，从食槽上抬起头来，他花了点时间轻轻拍着她，打量着马栏里其他的马匹。他可以听到另一个房间里传来的对话声。他离开自己的牝马，向右手边的门洞走去。在他经过的时候，旁边紧邻的一匹高大种马不安地蹀躞，甩着脑袋。  
  
他一进门，里面的对话就突兀地掐断了。门里是一间马具房，沿墙摆着成堆损坏的马鞍、嚼子和其他皮具。昨天的那个老妪坐在窗边，一针一线地缝补一只马鞍的皮面。在她身后，那个马童、桑铎和提利昂站在他们刚才一直谈话的地方。  
  
提利昂啪地合上了正在读的账簿。“我晚点再和你们说。”他对其他人讲了一声，越过詹姆走了出去，连看都没有看他一眼。詹姆压下一声愠怒的低吼，抬头看向另两个人。  
  
“我就是来看看能不能帮上什么忙。”他说。  
  
“布兰让你来打下手吗？”那个马童问。詹姆意识到他还没有听过他开口说话，他的声音听起来有点奇怪。  
  
“是的。”他回答。  
  
“你能缝补吗？”男孩问他。  
  
詹姆拍拍他的假手。“不太行。”  
  
那男孩叹了口气。“唉，取货的马车明天就要到了，我们得赶在那之前多修理一点。看来你在铁匠那边也派不上什么用场了。”  
  
詹姆从没想过会被一个十二岁的小孩训斥。但是接着……他更仔细地瞧了瞧那个男孩，他声音里有些东西听起来莫名地熟悉。还有他的面孔也是。实际上，他看起来并不真的像一个十二岁的男孩。他更像是……  
  
“等一下，”他缓慢地说道，“你是不是……”他看向桑铎，“他是不是……”他犹豫着要不要说出来。这太荒唐了。他很快地摇了摇头。“就是，你格外让我想到艾莉亚·史塔克。”  
  
那男孩对他怒目而视，然后差不多跟刚才提利昂那样拂袖而去。詹姆困惑地盯着他的背影，然后转向桑铎，后者对着他的表情轻蔑地哼了一声。  
  
“他不喜欢被那样叫，”他哼笑道，“小心点，弑君者，不然他会把耙子扔到你的头上。”  
  
“等——但是—— **他** ？他是个……男‘他’吗？但是……”  
  
“他过去是艾莉亚·史塔克，没错。不过现在 **就是** 男‘他’，叫作艾里。”  
  
“可是……”詹姆眯着眼睛，“怎么会？”  
  
“别太为这事操心了，弑君者。”  
  
“可她是个女孩啊。”  
  
“别那么说我！”艾莉亚的声音在隔壁房间响起。  
  
“他不喜欢被那样叫。”桑铎重复道。  
  
“呵，我还不喜欢被叫作弑君者呢，可我也没法阻止那个啊。”詹姆恼火地说。  
  
桑铎翻了个白眼。“你不再管他叫女孩，我就不管你叫弑君者。怎么样？”  
  
詹姆眨了眨眼睛。“我……行吧，行。”  
  
  
  
  
詹姆跟着桑铎走出马厩，在他们一起穿过场院走向铁匠铺的时候，他注意到他的脚是跛的。  
  
“唔，看来用不着问你怎么会在这儿的了。”他说。桑铎瞥了他一眼，不知道他在说什么。詹姆用下巴点了点他的腿。“怎么搞成那样的？”  
  
“尸鬼，”桑铎简短地回答，“挺大一只。都不知道我怎么还能站在这儿。”  
  
“不只是因为他的腿。”一个声音，在他跟着桑铎把头从敞开的门洞里探进铁匠铺的时候响起。詹姆四下张望，原来是那两姐妹中的一个说的话。她们两个都站在锻炉旁边，两张脸熏得黧黑。  
  
“你们就是这里的铁匠？”詹姆脱口而出。  
  
“对啊，”那女人回敬道，“怎么，你以前没见过女的铁匠吗？”  
  
“并没有。”詹姆回答。  
  
“我是玛塔，这是我妹妹贝丝。”  
  
“然而你们并不是铁匠，”桑铎自以为是地咧着嘴，矮身坐进一把椅子里，“你们的爸才是。”  
  
“对，但是他又不在这，不是吗？”玛塔回击。“不管怎么说，”她看向詹姆，“不单单是因为他的腿。他那时候肺也给刺穿了，所以任何费力的活儿他都干不了太久。他没法正常呼吸。”  
  
“我还跟他说问别人怎么来的不礼貌呢。”桑铎发着牢骚。  
  
“唉，我不希望别人指着你去干重活，就因为你是个大个儿。”她带着点感情地说。桑铎没回话，詹姆在他们两个之间看了一眼。  
  
“锤子。”贝丝突然粗声发话，桑铎够到旁边的工具箱，按指示把锤子递了过去。  
  
“我想知道，”詹姆说着，在锤打声复又响起的时候拔高了声音，“我在这到底帮不帮得上忙。”  
  
玛塔摇了摇头，用掌心抹了一把前额，蹭上了更多煤灰。“再来谁都是碍事。你试过乔拉了吗？”  
  
“他也不想要人帮忙。”詹姆郁闷地回答。  
  
突然间，一声尖叫从外面的场院上传来，然后是撞击的声音。所有人都顿住了。詹姆跑了出去，其他人紧随其后，正好看见那匹高大的种马小跑着穿过院子，同时恼怒地向后蹬蹄。  
  
艾莉亚——艾里——追在后面，一只手紧紧捂住她的——他的——脸颊。血从他指缝间渗出。  
  
詹姆离得最近，他跑向她—— **他** ，抓住他的手臂好让他停下。“你还好吗？”他焦急地询问，想察看他的伤势。  
  
艾里把他推开。“他踢了我一脚。是我不对，我惊到他了——他要掉下悬崖了！”  
  
据詹姆的察看，只是脸颊上的一道小伤口。他顺着艾里指的方向看去，那匹马已经从仓房和铁匠铺之间跑走了，但詹姆不确定他说的悬崖指的什么。  
  
玛塔拿着一块毛巾赶来，掩住艾里的脸颊。詹姆跑到建筑物的后面去追那匹马。很显然那里有一大片空地，夏天里会绿草匝地。右手边，塔基部分的墙壁一直延伸到紧挨着崖壁的地方，再往后，地面陡然倾斜，泻入断崖。这就是为什么此地固若金汤。种马在詹姆出现的时候再次受惊1，绕着空地踢踏小跑，离悬崖边缘非常近——太近了。  
  
当马转过身去的时候，詹姆跑到他身后，把自己置于马和峭壁之间。他在倾斜的地面上稳住双脚，不由自主地向后瞥了一眼——让他下身一紧的一眼。这可不是什么好处境。但假如他可以把马吁回建筑物那边，其他人就有可能逮住他……  
  
两个铁匠、桑铎，还有艾里他们从建筑后面出现了。  
  
“小心！”玛塔大喊，“你会掉下去的！”  
  
“他会把你推下悬崖的！”艾里着急地补充，“他很危险！”正说着，仿佛收到提示一般，种马突然再次加速冲向詹姆。詹姆心知自己无路可退。他站稳了脚跟，不为不动，直到那匹疯马在他眼前猛地刹住，高高扬起前蹄，离得那么近以至于带起的风都扫过詹姆的脸颊，他才微微畏缩了一下。  
  
当马蹄重回地面，詹姆伸出左手，抓住了笼头。马儿喷着鼻子，想把他甩掉，詹姆注意到他的肌肉紧绷，随时准备再次扬蹄——他靠得更近了些。  
  
“冷静点，”他沉稳而镇定地说道，把马头牵向自己的脸，掌心贴在它下巴汗津津的毛发上。詹姆稳稳地站着，迫使自己的姿势放松下来，动作平稳，目光沉着而坚定。那匹种马沉重地喘息着，湿气喷在詹姆脸上。他没有退缩。  
  
“冷静下来，好孩子，”詹姆轻柔地说着，“我知道你不想待在这儿，又挨冻又没趣。谁都不想在这地方待着。但是你知道——也不全都那么糟。”他持续地讲着话，想到什么说什么。马儿喜欢沉着的话语。詹姆从五岁就学会这点了。“这里有食物，房间里还很暖和，还有床可以睡。这里很安全，没有狼群。这些都挺不错的，对不对？”  
  
他非常清楚自己急剧的心跳和想要远离崖边的不顾一切的心情，但他继续说了下去。种马渐渐安静下来。他仍在粗重地喘气，但耳朵向前伸着，听着詹姆说话。詹姆缓慢地、稳重地移动着手掌，抚过马儿的下巴和鼻子。“而且，运气好的话，用不了多久冬天就会结束了，到时候青草和阳光都会回来。那还挺值得期待的，不是吗？总比坠落悬崖要好吧。”  
  
他深吸一口气，小心翼翼地再次用手指抓住笼头。  
  
“来吧，”他说，冷静地向前迈步，轻轻拉扯着笼头。让他松了一口气的是，马儿安静地跟上了他。  
  
艾里早就准备好了缰绳，詹姆一靠近他就把它套上了。  
  
“你救了他，”他真诚地说，“谢谢你。”  
  
詹姆点了点头，突然有点不自在。“看来，我或许可以协助你照看马匹？”  
  
艾里重重地点头。“我想你会干得很不错的。”  
  
他把种马牵回马舍去了。桑铎拍了拍詹姆的肩膀。“干得漂亮，兰尼斯特。没想到你还晓得怎么对付真马。看来你也不是毫无用处嘛。”  
  
“听你这么说我可真高兴。”詹姆挖苦道，但其实心里的一个结微微松动了。也许他并不会被赶出去也说不定。  
  
  
  
  
“詹姆，醒醒！”  
  
梦境消散，詹姆睁开双眼。他躺在床上，皮肤因布满冷汗而湿粘。床头柜上点着一只蜡烛，而波隆正坐在他床边，双手攥着他的肩膀。  
  
詹姆冲他眨着眼睛，波隆很快地缩回了手。  
  
“我在摇你，”他尴尬地说，“你醒不过来。”  
  
詹姆坐了起来，抹了把脸。汗珠从他的脖子上滴下。“我……我做了个梦……”  
  
“你肯定做了。”波隆嘟囔着。他站起来，转而坐回他自己的床上，但并没有躺回去。“不记得你的梦魇有这么糟糕过，以前那些时候。”  
  
詹姆点了点头，用力摩擦着脸庞。“最近越来越糟了。”他说。  
  
波隆点头，观察了他一会。“嘿，听说你今天救下了一匹马。大家都印象深刻。”  
  
詹姆看向他，指望着会看到某种讽刺。然而波隆却在柔和地微笑。两人的眼神一旦撞上，詹姆立刻感到有股热度窜上了脸颊。他推开毯子下床，走到盆边舀起一杯水。  
  
“你今天到哪去了？”他问道，想要转换话题。  
  
“打猎，”波隆说，“每几天就去一次。这次打到一头鹿，够支持一阵了。”  
  
詹姆点头，大口饮水。  
  
“想要一件干净的上衣吗？”波隆问道，伸手去够床下的一只包，“我这儿应该有一件。”  
  
詹姆迟缓地点点头，剥去了身上汗湿的衣裳。他把它丢在地板上，赤着胸膛站着，等着波隆磨磨蹭蹭地挑拣出一件干净上衣，然后站起来递给詹姆。然而，他没有让他直接拿走，而是停顿了一下，眼睛扫过詹姆在烛光下的皮肤。他的目光停在了詹姆的身侧，手也随之探去。  
  
“操，詹姆，”他拧起眉毛，“你这儿是怎么了？你确定没感染吗？”  
  
詹姆感觉到，当波隆的手指擦过他那儿的伤口时，他的心跳再度加快了。伤口并没有感染，状况不错，甚至都要愈合了。他在早先的旅程里绊了一跤，就在最开始的那几天，他几乎在赶路的途中睡着，滚落斜坡的时候被岩石狠狠地擦伤了身侧。  
  
“没事，”詹姆说道，声音明显带着气喘，“只不过是擦伤而已。”  
  
波隆轻笑着缩回手，将上衣递给詹姆。  
  
  
  
  
到了早上，詹姆和波隆在同一时间醒来，他们一起下楼去吃早饭。桑铎和艾里已经坐在了桌边。  
  
“早啊。”艾里睡眼惺忪地冲着詹姆的方向咕哝。  
  
“早上好，波隆，詹姆。”乔拉说着，把几碗粥摆在他们面前。  
  
不知怎的，詹姆原以为会收到更多的鄙夷——他总是这样以为。不管是在君临还是临冬城都一样，他成年后的整个人生皆是如此。现在，他只不过救了一匹马，不过是做了这么微小的一件事，然后他突然就被接纳了？  
  
艾里等他吃完了早饭，然后一起去往马厩。  
  
“我一直试图给他们套上笼头，”他向詹姆解释，“你觉得你那手能干得了吗？”  
  
“我觉得可以。”詹姆点头。  
  
“那我去拿缰绳。”  
  
詹姆看见钩子上挂着一只笼头，于是取下来，往左边第一匹马的头上套去。  
  
那个老妇人从门里出现的时候，他抬头看了一眼。  
  
“早上好。”她冲他颔首。  
  
“早上好，”詹姆回礼，“我想我之前没有听清你的名字……”  
  
“阿莱特，”她回答，“抱歉，我对新人还不太习惯。不过最近来得可不少，你可以认为我已经学会了。”她微微笑了一下，看起来像是脸上裂了一道缝。詹姆再一次对于被当作普通人而不是可耻的叛徒而感到惊奇。  
  
“艾里在这儿吗？”她问道。  
  
“我想他刚刚到马具房去了。”  
  
“我在这里，”艾里高声喊道，沿着马栏向他们走来。他把缰绳递给詹姆，然后转向阿莱特。他们讨论起关于马料的事情，詹姆用缰绳套住一匹枣红马，把他领到外面的院子里。  
  
他正在琢磨怎样才能更好地握住绳子的时候，艾里走出来站到他身边，两手紧绕在胸前。詹姆低头看向他。  
  
“一切都还好？”他问，任由马儿拉扯着绳子，好垂下头去轻推白雪覆盖的地面。  
  
艾里僵硬地直视前方。“就是想向你道个谢。”  
  
詹姆扬起一边眉毛。“为了昨天的事？”  
  
“不是，那个我已经谢过了。我是指——刚才。你用‘他’称呼我了。”  
  
“你想要这样，不是吗？”  
  
“对。就是，很多人不这么干。或者过了很长时间才能习惯。”  
  
詹姆慢慢地点了点头，扯回绳子，在马儿身边挥了挥右臂好让他动起来。枣红马有点不满地绕着他们踏步，艾里跟着詹姆一起，随着绳子小幅地转着圈。  
  
“你怎么意识到自己更适合做一个男孩的？”詹姆问道，希望这问题不要太私人了。  
  
艾里叹了口气。“一开始我也不想的。很长一段时间我都得假扮成一个男孩才能活命。那时候我可一点也不觉得享受。但是后来又发生了很多事，过了一段时间，我开始怀念那种感觉了。于是有一天，我又试了一次，就是想看看会怎么样……结果那感觉很对。我感觉做回了自己，以一种很久都没有过的方式。”  
  
“你是因为这个才会来这儿的吗？”詹姆询问着，放松了手指，让更多的绳子溜出去，以使圆圈划得更大些。艾里趿拉着步子，和詹姆一起绕着小圈。  
  
“不是。”艾里说。他深深地吸了一口气。“我受训成为一名……一名刺客。我回到我姐姐身边帮助她，我杀了很多人，还有怪物。我变得习惯于此，感觉那很平常。过于平常。于是后来我……我干得太过了。”  
  
他停了下来。詹姆等着，期待着更多。但艾里只是清清喉咙，摇了摇头。“我去打扫马栏。”他说着，转身走回马厩去了。  
  
  
  
  
桑铎从铁匠铺里走出来喊他的时候，詹姆差不多忙完了第七匹，也是最后一匹马。詹姆勒住缰绳让马停下，然后牵着他穿过庭院。  
  
桑铎拿着两杯热茶，把其中一杯递给詹姆。詹姆把马缰松松地系在最近的杆上，接过了杯子。  
  
“玛塔沏的。”桑铎解释道。  
  
詹姆对此十分惊讶，包括这么多人里竟然是猎狗给了他这杯茶，以至于有那么一会他张口结舌，说不出话来。  
  
“谢谢。”尴尬的几秒钟后，他终于磕磕绊绊地说了出来。他并不怎么习惯于说这些话；他自己的声音听起来颇为古怪。  
  
“你觉得这地方怎么样，目前为止？”桑铎问着，靠在了对面的杆上。  
  
詹姆小心地把杯底搁在右前臂上，以便换一个握把手的姿势。  
  
“还不赖，”他说，“跟我想的不太一样。”  
  
桑铎哼笑。“我也是。我到的时候除了那两个妞儿，就只有提利昂和乔拉两个倒霉鬼在这里晃荡。不过，艾里和布兰来了以后就变得好多了。倒不是说那位小老爷有多么健谈。”  
  
詹姆情不自禁地蹙眉。一想到布兰他总是愁眉不展，他干脆试着不去面对这些念头。“我听说了一些关于他的谣言，但我觉得不可能是真的。”  
  
桑铎点头同意。“我刚来的时候，他告诉我别吃剩鸡肉，他还说我会无视他的话。然后第二天，我饿了，我走进厨房，那些鸡肉就摆在那儿。我想操他的，那混蛋知道个屁？三个小时之后我一泻千里。那让我吸取了教训。听他的话，因为他他妈的知道一切。”  
  
桑铎嘲讽地大笑，詹姆也控制不住地微笑起来。  
  
“但是布兰大人在这里只是为了保证他的安全，”詹姆不确定地说，“他没…… **做** 任何事吧，像我们其他人一样，他没有吧？”  
  
“没有，他在这儿只是因为这里比临冬城更安全。他养了很多渡鸦，让它们带着厚厚的纸卷飞回去。他姐姐，我猜，要不就是他哥哥。现在 **某个** 私生子可走运了，提利昂和乔拉肯定同意。”  
  
詹姆朝桑铎皱起眉，后者啜着茶，从杯沿上瞧着他。  
  
“琼恩·雪诺怎么走运了？”  
  
桑铎只是挑眉，詹姆说出了浮现在他脑海里的第一句话。  
  
“他是和女王搞上了吗？”  
  
桑铎不置可否，只是坏笑。詹姆低头冲他自己的茶蹙眉。“然后提利昂和乔拉……她把他们俩赶走是因为……因为他们嫉妒？他们两个都是？”  
  
“我可没那么说。”桑铎洋洋得意。  
  
詹姆不理他，兀自消化了一会这个新闻。“对于提利昂我倒不怎么惊讶。他有种倾向，会爱上任何一个给了他哪怕一丝半毫关注的女人。”  
  
“注意点，可别当着他的面说这些话，兰尼斯特。”  
  
“我怀疑我会不会当着他的面说任何话。我想我们没什么好谈的。”  
  
“这是个小哨卡，”桑铎回答，“你们早晚得说话。”  
  
詹姆对此报以怒容。“那波隆呢？他不是也爱上女王了吧，是吗？”詹姆的本意是想说得轻浮一点，然而效果不甚理想。  
  
“你怎么不去问他？”桑铎怪笑。  
  
詹姆翻了个白眼。“因为有人告诉我那么问很无礼。”  
  
“好吧，不是女王，但也差不多。他操错了人，对方家里那位他可惹不起。这就是为什么他被撵走了。”  
  
“这也没什么好惊讶的。波隆总是和别人的老婆有那么一腿。”  
  
桑铎未置一辞。  
  
  
  
  
所有的马都套好了笼头，毛顺腹饱，马栏也打扫干净。艾里转身向里面走去，詹姆正要跟上，忽然听到有人叫他的名字。他困惑地张望了一会；院子里并没有人；随后他仰起了头。  
  
波隆正站在马厩顶棚的边沿。靠近詹姆的地方架着一架梯子。  
  
“你今天完事儿了吗？”波隆问。  
  
“是啊。你在上面做什么？”  
  
“就是修修补补。上来，我想给你看点东西。”  
  
詹姆皱着眉靠近梯子。从他丢了手以来，攀爬几乎成了不可能办到的事。他不确定地抬头看着波隆。  
  
波隆在屋檐上跪下，稳稳地扶住梯子的顶端。“来吧。”  
  
詹姆叹了口气，开始爬梯子。他爬得很慢，一边爬一边把左手往上挪动。接近顶端的时候，波隆抓住他的右上臂，拉着他爬完了剩下的路。  
  
“从这儿走。踩着木钉。”  
  
詹姆小心翼翼地跟随着波隆的脚步，专踩指示着横梁位置的木钉走，穿过房顶来到了另一边。  
  
波隆停了下来，詹姆也随之止步。  
  
“看。”波隆说道。詹姆的目光从脚下升起，追随着波隆挥向那片景色的手臂。他的眼睛睁大了。从这个高度看去，森林在他们眼前铺展，夕阳即将落下，西北方向的山脉被染上金黄的色彩。  
  
“是片美景，对吧？”波隆说，对詹姆的表情十分满意。“再看这儿，我不久前发现了点东西——觉得现在是时候祭出来了。”  
  
詹姆低头看向屋顶和塔壁形成的角落。波隆矮身坐在了那里，手里拿着一个酒囊和一些包起来的奶酪。  
  
詹姆挨着他坐下。“为什么现在是时候了？”他疑惑道。波隆把木塞从酒囊里拔出来。  
  
“庆祝你的到来啊。”波隆说，声音诚恳，脸上却挂着坏笑。他豪饮一口然后把酒递给詹姆。  
  
詹姆把酒举到唇边。他有几个月没尝过酒味了。他试探性地呷了一口然后瞪大了双眼。  
  
“这很不错。”他评价道，喝下更多。  
  
波隆剥开一些奶酪，向后靠在墙壁上。  
  
“你和马相处的怎么样？”  
  
“挺好。我喜欢马儿。说实话，比喜欢大多数人还要多些。”  
  
波隆大笑。“没错。可惜你在和龙打仗那会儿损失了你自己的那匹。它跟着你很多年了吧。”  
  
詹姆闷闷不乐地点头。“别提醒我了。”  
  
“你怎么找到一匹北上的？按我记得的，你那时候还没有替换的马。”  
  
詹姆低头看着手里的酒囊。“我偷了一匹。”  
  
“你 **偷** 了一匹？”波隆高声说，“从谁那儿？”  
  
“不知道，”詹姆回答，“没那么多时间考虑这个。”  
  
波隆点头，接着他坐直了，更近地研究起詹姆。“所以——你和布兰说过话了，刚到这儿的时候？”  
  
“对。”詹姆不太舒服地回答。  
  
“ **结果** 怎么样？”  
  
所以波隆并没有忘记。詹姆有一次对他说过——实际上，是冲他喊过，在一场争执当中，执意要向波隆证明他这个人其实有多坏。波隆眉头都没皱一下就接受了这个事实，而他的回答自那之后一直深深地扎在詹姆的记忆里。 **“如果你真的是你想让我以为的那种糟糕家伙，你就不会到现在还问心有愧了。”**  
  
詹姆叹了口气。“还好。我试着道歉，他却在我说出来之前就打断了我，还说……不管我想说什么，他早已知晓，所以根本没必要说出来。我并不指望宽恕或者别的什么，但是我不知道……就算是 **惩罚** 都能比这更……合适。”  
  
波隆耸了耸肩。“他总是说这种话，像什么，所有发生的一切都是为了将人们带到历史上的当下位置，这是唯一正确的路径，因此过去发生的一切都是正确的？我不知道，大多数时候我都跟不上他。”詹姆忧郁地点点头，伸手去拿奶酪。  
  
“你知道，”波隆说着，倚了回去，“我挺佩服的——我以为你永远也不会离开你姐姐。”  
  
“佩服？”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“所以你觉得……”詹姆犹豫着，“你觉得这是正确的喽？”  
  
“我不也在这儿吗？”波隆指出，“但是对你来说——就更正确了，我猜。你干了件高尚的事。其他那些将领都会后悔没有追随你。”  
  
“我没要求他们跟来。我不能冒险告诉任何人我要做的事。”  
  
“唔，确实，但是那挺明显的，不是吗？”  
  
“我走了以后，应该是很明显了。我不眠不休地骑了三个日夜，一半的时间都跟着马跑，这样她才不会被累坏。我知道我必须拉开距离，而且要快。”他清清嗓子。“那挺难的。”  
  
“听起来是谈不上轻松愉快。”波隆表示同意。“你该和我们一起坐船来的。”  
  
“那你该告诉我你要走的。”詹姆回敬。他本想开句玩笑，但叫他惊讶的是，波隆的脸色微微沉了一下。  
  
“是啊，我该那么做的。”  
  
“没那个时间来着，”詹姆赶紧说，“当时我们都得迅速行动。”  
  
“没错。我觉得我的脑袋还是不要戳在尖木桩上更好看一点。”波隆说着，又喝了一口酒。  
  
詹姆喷笑。  
  
他们一边闲聊，一边看着夕阳垂落。酒放松了詹姆所有的肌肉，而且让他从身体内部暖和起来。他感到轻松而惬意——他 **想念** 波隆。他可能是这辈子他唯一视作朋友的人了。  
  
当光线基本褪去，波隆在他旁边几乎就是一团黑影，喝下去的酒也开始完全发挥作用。正当此时，詹姆把这话说出了口。他并不确定自己到底说了什么，只知道波隆转过来，有些惊讶地看着他。他立刻被尴尬感淹没，等待笑声的爆发。然而那并没有到来。相反，一只手亲热地拍拍他的肩膀，充满喜爱地捏了捏。“我也想你。”波隆真诚地回答。接着更轻快了一点：“你以为我们在庆祝些啥呢，公主殿下？”  
  
詹姆大笑。波隆以前就那么叫过他，在过去的日子里。那是在取笑，却也带着亲热。他在别人面前从没这样叫过，这让詹姆感觉它，不知怎的有点特别。他很高兴波隆没有忘掉，尽管他知道珍惜这个挺蠢的。  
  
当时间接近晚餐，他们爬下了屋顶。  
  
“还不赖，这个地方。”詹姆说，因为腿脚稍有些不稳而在梯子上走得格外缓慢。“而且幸运的是，这里也没有人妻给你领上歪路，所以你也不会被撵出去。”  
  
他没有得到即时的回应。詹姆抵达地面，抬头皱眉看着波隆随他下来。  
  
“什么人妻？”波隆迷惑地问。  
  
詹姆迟疑了。“桑铎说你被打发到这儿来是因为你……操错了人的老婆。”  
  
“他这么说的吗？”波隆皱眉，踏上地面。  
  
“呃，”詹姆犹豫道，“家里那位2，我想他是这么说的。”  
  
“哦。”波隆冲他露出一个狡猾的笑容。“唔，是没错。除了我操的那个并不是老婆。”  
  
他转身朝门走去。  
  
詹姆愣在原地，眼睁睁看着他离开了。  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
1 原文The stallion pigrooted again as Jaime appeared，pigrooted疑为笔误，姑且按上下文意推测为“受惊”。  
  
2 猎狗说的是“He was fucking the wrong person’s spouse”，若直译为“他操错了人的配偶/伴侣”，一来过于书面，二来有削弱歧义之嫌，所以暂译如此。


	2. Part Two

波隆消失在了门内，詹姆一个人站在漆黑冰冷的院子里，陷入一连串纷乱的思绪。  
  
突然有人在他身后开口说话，将他吓了一跳。  
  
“真有那么震惊吗？”  
  
詹姆转过身，看到乔拉从马厩后的一间仓库里走出来，肩上扛着一袋粮食。  
  
“呃，什么？”詹姆不解地问。乔拉在身后带上门。  
  
“我无意中听到了你们的对话，”乔拉朝波隆刚刚走进的那扇门点了点，“你站在那儿就跟大吃了一鲸似的1。至于那么惊讶吗？”  
  
“我——”詹姆不知道该怎么说，“不，不是因为那个。”  
  
乔拉不赞同地向他蹙眉。“你知道，在厄索斯的某些地方，这种事可以说是司空见惯的。没人会在意你爱的是一个男人还是女人，他们对此一视同仁。”  
  
“不是的，我——我没有——”  
  
“这是我唯一不怀念维斯特洛的地方。你不该因此看轻你的朋友，就因为他向你坦言自己的——”  
  
“乔拉爵士，”詹姆大声打断他，“我也跟他一样。”  
  
乔拉停了下来，解除了防备。  
  
“我只是惊讶于他竟然从没向我透露过。”詹姆补充道。  
  
乔拉花了几秒来消化这个信息。“如果是这样的话，我向你道歉。我还以为——”  
  
“是的，我明白你是怎样想的。这也是为什么我从未告诉过任何人。”  
  
“唔，你应该告诉波隆。”  
  
詹姆感觉热意袭上脸颊，尽管空气是那样冰冷砭骨。“噢。呃，我——”  
  
“你刚说过你很生气他从没告诉过你。也许他是害怕你的反应。他很可能从没想过你会是一样的情况。”  
  
“是有可能，但是我——”  
  
“你为什么不呢？”  
  
詹姆的心跳开始加快。“因为那会变得很尴尬。”他艰难地说。因为承认这个几乎就等于承认了另外一些事。  
  
“我懂了。”乔拉心领神会。詹姆心里一沉。他意识到乔拉看穿他就像读一本书那么简单。“但你又不知道。也许不会那么尴尬呢。”乔拉温和地建议。  
  
詹姆的眼睛直勾勾地盯着乔拉的靴子。他感到有些话即将脱口而出。他不想说得更多了，但他情不自禁。“我真希望他以前告诉过我！”他咬紧了牙关，“我从没遇到过其他能让我……但是我不是……我 **没法** 就那么走过去对他说……如果他真的对我有兴趣的话，他早就行动了。不是吗？”  
  
他两只耳朵烧着，抬头看向乔拉，期待着能得到回答。乔拉掩饰不住一个小小的笑容。  
  
“我觉得你应该告诉他你的感受。最坏又能怎样呢？”  
  
“不，我不行的。你不懂，我就是……不行。”  
  
“也许我比你以为的要懂得多。相信我，与其活在虚幻的希望里，不如早点坦诚相待。”  
  
“不幸的是现在说这些都已经太晚了。”詹姆低声说。  
  
乔拉掂了掂肩上的谷袋，拍拍詹姆的手臂。“行吧那。咱们最好进去了。”  
  


  
  
詹姆发现自己在晚餐桌上很难集中注意力到谈话中去。他控制不住地不时向波隆投去偷瞥。他不敢 **相信** ，这么多年来他居然从未觉察。  
  
他在想，这对波隆来说会不会是最近的事。詹姆自己从青少年时代起就意识到了，但说不定对波隆来说，不过就是尝个新鲜。  
  
用过晚餐以后，他们各自就寝。幸运的是波隆十分疲倦，并不恋谈。詹姆完全不觉得自己可以撑起一段对话，即便他想。波隆脱下外套随手丢在地上，然后瘫倒在床。詹姆关上房门，拨旺炉火，等他转过身的时候，波隆早已开始打鼾了。  
  
他于是也换好睡衣，在床上躺下。  
  
紧接着，感觉也就过了五秒，他骤然惊醒，浑身冷汗浸透，心跳如雷，大口粗喘。梦境复又纠缠而来，他拼命想要将其击退。过了好几秒钟他才意识到自己是在与现实搏斗，而波隆正奋力控制住他乱舞的双臂。  
  
“詹姆！看在他妈的份上，快醒醒！”波隆冲他的耳朵吼道，紧紧地箍住他。詹姆一清醒过来立刻瘫软了下去。  
  
他的脸埋在波隆的肩膀上。波隆在詹姆停止挣扎之后放松了禁锢，却没有松开他。詹姆睁开眼睛，看见波隆薄薄的上衣在自己粗重的喘息之下轻轻颤动。他感到浑身如同从水里捞上来一般。  
  
“可笑的梦。”他说，声音低哑颤抖。波隆的手在他背上安抚性地上下抚动。  
  
“现在没事了。”他在詹姆耳边说，詹姆抖了一下。  
  
波隆退开来。詹姆拼命克制着才没有把他抓得更紧。“干净衣服。”波隆说着转身去拿他的包。詹姆平稳地深吸了几口气，蹒跚起身，换上波隆递给他的衣服。他跌坐回去，波隆停下手上的动作朝他蹙起眉。  
  
“就没什么法子吗？”他问。  
  
詹姆耸肩。“我一个人睡的时候就会这样，就这些。”  
  
波隆的脸上浮现出一个古怪的表情，詹姆后知后觉地意识到自己说了什么。  
  
“不是那个意思——我是说——”  
  
波隆已经在推他的肩膀了。“那就过去点。”  
  
“不是，我不是说——用不着这样——”  
  
“就当试试看有没有用，行不？不能再他妈让你每天夜里不分时候地把我弄醒了。”波隆没好气地说，把詹姆推到窄床的另一边，挨着他钻进了被子。“过来。”  
  
他用胳膊松松地搭在詹姆身侧，胸口贴着詹姆的脊背。詹姆尽量把注意力都集中在呼吸上，不知道在这种情况下到底该怎么睡着。  
  


  
  
然而事实上，他确实睡着了。他在早晨醒来，感觉这是几个月以来休息得最好的一次。但是波隆已经走了。  
  
他一整天都在刻意掩藏自己的好心情。乔拉并没有在他用早餐的时候进一步刺激他，这让他十分感激。整个早上他继续跟马匹待在一块，艾里则忙着清扫阁楼。他太过于沉浸在自己的思绪里了，在遛之前那匹种马的时候没能分以足够的注意，结果害自己严重地扭伤了右肩，他知道疼痛不久就会发作。晚餐之前他到地下浴室去沐浴。桑铎已经在里面了，不过石头地面上并排摆着两个澡盆，所以詹姆把毛巾放在一旁，轻叹着滑进了空的那只。  
  
“我从来没有这么喜欢过泡澡。”詹姆坦言，任由水流抚慰他酸痛的肩膀，阖上了眼皮。  
  
“我一直不怎么喜欢，在南边的时候，”桑铎嘟囔着回应，“太热了。”  
  
“看起来北方很适合你。”詹姆评论道。  
  
“看来也很适合你嘛，兰尼斯特。你从来了以后变得越来越嘚瑟了，怪烦人的。”  
  
詹姆耸肩。“知道自己明天要做些什么、下周又要做些什么，这感觉很不错。知道会有食物和睡觉的地方，也很好。不用日复一日为了活着而疲于奔命，更棒了。”  
  
“你说得对。”桑铎低沉地呼出一口气。“这会是几年来我过的头一个天父日2。”  
  
詹姆睁开眼睛，扭头去看桑铎。“天父日？”  
  
桑铎那颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋扭过来看着他，透过水雾显得朦朦胧胧的。“就明天啊。他们几个在折腾些礼物还有啥的。乔拉在做蛋糕，不过他说他以前从来没做过，所以说不定就他妈是在那浪费面粉。”  
  
“我都没意识到。”詹姆说着。真的过了那么久了吗？在来这儿的路上他早就记不清日子了。  
  
“说不定你还能收到点什么呢，”桑铎边说边从澡盆里站起来，水流哗哗地从他身上倾泻而下，“该准备吃晚饭了。”  
  
詹姆也站起来，伸手去拿毛巾。他迅速擦干身子穿戴整齐，跟着桑铎返回楼上，却没料到走到半路就僵住了：波隆急匆匆地赶来，一边走一边飞快地剥着身上剩下的衣服，然后一丝不挂地经过詹姆身边，径直奔向最近的浴盆。  
  
“今天外边真他娘的冷死人了。”他边说边沉进热水里。詹姆还在努力组织起他的 **两肩、腿脚、胸膛，和屌** ，强迫自己别再盯着看了，快点把掉了的毛巾捡起来。他艰难地上了楼梯，桑铎正在那冲他怪笑。  
  
“怎么的？”詹姆条件反射地问。  
  
“说不定你天父日 **真能** 收到点喜欢的东西呢，兰尼斯特。”他不怀好意地笑道。  
  
“我不懂你在说什么。”詹姆含糊地回答。  
  
桑铎只是大笑。他们爬上最后的台阶，加入了围着桌子等待晚餐的人们。桑铎占了第一张空椅子，于是这时就只剩下两把还空着：一把紧挨提利昂，另一把在正对面。詹姆选择绕到桌子的另一边；他深知挨着他弟弟落座大概不会有什么好结果。然而，在他摸到那把空椅子之前，提利昂开口了。  
  
“没错，最好坐远点，老哥。别让我毁了你的天父日前夜。”  
  
“呵，鉴于你亲手杀了咱们的亲爸，我不觉得你还有什么可毁的。”詹姆下意识地回敬道。  
  
出乎他意料的是，提利昂跳了起来，椅子在他身后翻倒。  
  
“你想要什么，一句道歉？”  
  
詹姆转身面向他。所有人都看着他们。“为把我精心设计的营救计划甩回我脸上而道歉？没错，就是那个。你知道你为了那步险棋把多少人置于险地吗，包括我在内？”  
  
“噢，危及你的 **清誉** 我可真是太抱歉了，那当然是我最不想看到的啦。”提利昂反唇相讥。  
  
詹姆清楚这么吵下去毫无意义，可他无法阻止那些话语倾泻而出。“瓦里斯根本没想过出逃，你明白吗？是你迫使他那么做的，于是我们为此失去了我们的情报主管。我简直数不清就因为这个起了多少祸事。”  
  
“你觉得我在乎吗？”提利昂大叫。  
  
“行，但是我在乎！我在乎你，你却从来没有在乎过我！你永远就只看到你自己的那点困扰——”  
  
“我自己的 **困扰** ？早好几年我就该走了，我花了一辈子努力想为自己的家族做点贡献，却只让每一份心血都甩回我自己的脸上。我在史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩的舰队之下拯救了君临——是我做到的——但敢问我得到哪怕一点认可了吗？什么都没有。事实上自那以后我的境遇更糟了，如果还有可能更糟糕的话。我们亲爱的老父亲有个宏伟的计划，以我的死亡告终，他的手还不能沾一点血星。我从没——滚开！”  
  
乔拉把一只手放在提利昂的肩膀上，想把他拉开。提利昂徒劳地试图甩开他。詹姆抓住机会猛地抢过话头。   
  
“你要是还看不出来你从没被给予过重任的真正原因的话，你就是瞎了。你说你痛恨被人轻视，但我看你根本就是不放过一切机会给人以口实！如果你真的想要被另眼相待，你又为什么要把时间都浪费在狂饮和纵欲上？你自己也说了，你能做到的远不止此，一个杰出的统帅，一个领袖——那你为什么不早点表现出来呢？你故意装成一个庸才装了三十年，就为了惹毛你身边的每一个人。你觉得自己可真是太聪明了，但这绝对是我听过最愚蠢的事——”  
  
一只手抓住詹姆的胳膊。他猛地打住；他这才意识到自己吼得有多大声。  
  
“行了，詹姆，咱们去冷静一下。”一个声音在他耳边说。波隆，头发还带着浴室的湿气，正把他从提利昂身边拉开。乔拉如法炮制，拉开了他弟弟。波隆把他领出前门，来到院子里。外面正飘着雪片。  
  
“我用不着冷静，是他先开始的——”  
  
“我知道，”波隆沉着地说，把门在他们身后关上，“不管怎样，来吧。”  
  
他朝马厩扬了扬下巴。詹姆长叹一声跟上。  
  
他们一进入马厩，木门隔绝了身后冰冷刺骨的空气，詹姆就冲着墙壁狠踢了一脚，害旁边的马儿一惊。“提利昂怎么不从悬崖上跳下去，我才不管呢。”他说着，抱歉地伸出手轻抚自己的牝马。  
  
“是啊，他刚才的确像个傻逼。”波隆说。  
  
“还以为你会站在他那一边。”詹姆小声嘀咕。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“你跟他认识得更早，也更久。你是 **他的** 朋友。”  
  
波隆朝他偏过头。“是这样吗？”他淡淡地说，“那我为什么会站在这里？我挺好奇的。”  
  
詹姆背过身，沿着马栏走开去。“怎么，所以你并不支持他喽？”  
  
“关于杀了自己亲父的事？不，照常理来讲，谋杀可不是解决家务事的最佳途径。”  
  
詹姆翻了翻眼睛，停下来从屋梁上揭去一片剥落的油漆。“你什么时候开始在乎起常理了？”  
  
“说的也是。”詹姆从余光里瞧见波隆耸了下肩膀。“有时候谋杀的确是个好办法。”  
  
“那你为什么还待在这里，而不是上他那去呢？”詹姆苦涩地低吼。  
  
“呣，”波隆装模作样地思考了一下，“你比较好看吧，我猜。”  
  
“那算什么理由！”詹姆说，因为波隆的不当回事而恼火不已。  
  
“不算吗？”  
  
“而且我也不 **好看** 。”  
  
“跟你打赌。这辈子也没见过比你更漂亮的人。”  
  
詹姆瞪着他，波隆是在——是在跟他 **调情** 吗？但是波隆背过身去，轻轻拍起詹姆那匹牝马的鼻子。詹姆不确定该作何反应。而在他想出来之前，波隆已经转身向门口走去。  
  
“走吧，我饿了。咱们去吃点东西；要是提利昂还在的话，我们就拿了去房间里吃。”

  
  
  
提利昂已经不在了，大部分人也是。上菜的盘子还在桌上，所以他们各自取了一份，很快一扫而光。之后他们上楼去休息。  
  
詹姆换好睡衣以后转了转肩膀。波隆冲他挑眉，詹姆轻轻摇头。  
  
“没事，就是白天扭到了。”  
  
他爬上床，惊讶地感觉到波隆也跟着爬了上来。  
  
“你不用——”他勉强地说。  
  
“昨晚不就起作用了。”波隆打断他，用手在他酸痛的肩膀上抚摩了几下。詹姆不再推拒，在波隆的掌下放松下来。过了一会，波隆扭身吹灭蜡烛，手臂落在詹姆的腰际。詹姆很快沉入了睡眠。  
  


  
  
这一次，早上醒来的时候波隆还在。他温暖的身子紧贴詹姆的后背，那感觉十分美妙。詹姆等了长长的几秒去感觉波隆是否已经醒来，但是他的呼吸平稳低缓；他似乎还在睡梦中。完全是出于这个原因，詹姆才会挪动了一下，曲起身子向后抵住他，无法控制地从喉咙里溢出一丝愉悦的轻声。就在这时，波隆的手指张开，紧紧按在了他的腹部。他顿时如凝固了一般。  
  
“别动了。”波隆低声说。他听起来一点也不像刚刚睡醒。他们一动不动地在原地躺了数秒。这之后，波隆微微放松了按在詹姆腹部的力量，转而用手指轻轻擦过他的肋骨，动作细小到几乎可以被视为无意。詹姆的吐息发颤。波隆又做了一次。  
  
詹姆的心怦怦直跳。他不知道波隆能不能感觉得到。无言的交流如同闪电一般在他们之间来回折射。  
  
詹姆将身子向后靠去，动作是那么轻微。他们紧贴在一起的衣衫足以让他意识到，波隆硬了。那东西抵着他的屁股，使他周身一阵战栗。他渴望紧靠在波隆身上，摩擦他的——  
  
然而紧接着，波隆动作飞快地推开被子站了起来。  
  
詹姆翻过身子，困惑地向上看他。刚刚究竟发生了什么？  
  
“起来吧，”波隆说，“早饭”。  
  
詹姆磨磨蹭蹭地起床，可悲地试图掩饰自己的勃起。波隆甚至都没费心藏藏掖掖，就那么脱掉了衣服迅速换好。詹姆从眼角匆匆瞥到一眼他那个尺寸可观的阴茎，感到下身一阵突如其来的刺痛。  
  
他跟着波隆下了楼，用怀疑的目光打量着波隆手里的那只袋子。他们没有直接去到厨房，而是来到了一层之下的会客室。詹姆没料到这样的安排，但大家都已经在那了。他们到了以后，阿莱特从托盘里拿起两杯饮料递给他们——是烫过的酒。有人试着用临时拼凑的装饰品把房间装点了一番；松枝编成花环，红色的织物悬挂在门楣上。炉火噼啪，每个人看起来都异常快活。  
  
詹姆跟着波隆来到一条空着的长沙发。沙发往中间陷下去，让他们的大腿碰在一起。几口酒下肚，詹姆已经不在乎了。  
  
“劲儿挺大。”他评论道。尤其是作为一大早腹里空空的时候摄入的第一样东西。  
  
“传统呗，老一套。”波隆不屑地回答。  
  
詹姆在玛塔走近的时候抬起头。她臂弯里捧着一堆麻布小包，她从中挑出一件来递给波隆。詹姆心里一沉，他意识到其他人正在交换礼物。他没有任何东西可送，也怀疑自己根本不会收到任何礼物。他装作一副彬彬有礼又饶有兴趣的样子看着波隆打开他的礼物，那是一把新打的匕首柄。  
  
“我，贝丝和桑铎一起送你的，”玛塔说，“如果你有匕首需要换一个新柄的话，我可以帮你换上这个。”  
  
“谢了，”波隆说着，试了试手柄，“重量正好。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
詹姆以为她会转身走开，然而她又从那堆东西里捞出一个小包递给了詹姆。  
  
“天父日快乐。”  
  
詹姆试探着接过。“谢谢你，”他说，“我没给你准备东西……”  
  
“谁也没指望你能准备礼物，毕竟你才刚到，”她不屑地说，“打开看看。”  
  
詹姆解开麻布，发现了一个新打的小巧烛台，边缘雕着精美繁复的叶纹。“这真是你做的吗？”他惊讶地问。  
  
“贝丝设计的。”玛塔笑了。  
  
“你们会让君临的铁匠都失业的。”詹姆说，玛塔眉开眼笑。  
  
波隆弯腰拾起带来的袋子，取出他自己的几个小包裹。他心不在焉地拍了拍詹姆的膝盖，然后站起来去把包裹分发给大家。  
  
詹姆目送他走开，仍然在想他们之间到底发生了什么。这时有人走到他身边。竟然是提利昂。  
  
詹姆尽力——尽管失败了——在凹陷的沙发上坐得笔直。提利昂在他跟前停下，目光钉在地板上。  
  
“天父日快乐。”他说，猛地将手攮到詹姆面前。詹姆迟疑着伸出左手，提利昂把什么东西放在他的掌心。“我拿走了这个，就在……纯粹是一时冲动。一开始我本想把它卖掉的，但我没有。我想你可能会想要它。”他紧绷着脸说道。  
  
詹姆凑近了去看手心里的东西，当他意识到那是什么的时候，他的眼睛睁大了。那是他母亲的戒指，在她去世以后一直被泰温戴在手上，他死后却不翼而飞。詹姆一度为那枚金红色、带有金狮图案的戒指的遗失而无比遗憾，但从没想过会是提利昂拿走了它。一闪而逝的愤怒在他看到弟弟的脸时随即平息。他在那上面看到了悲伤。  
  
“谢谢你。”詹姆说，这话听起来终于开始不那么奇怪了。  
  
“别谢。”提利昂小声咕哝着，转身离开了。  
  
詹姆把那枚戒指滑到自己指上，用拇指摩挲着。他重重地吞咽了一下，感到喉头发紧，于是又饮下一大口酒。  
  
波隆回来了，挤进詹姆旁边的座位。  
  
“还好？”他问道，目光随着提利昂穿过房间。詹姆只是点点头。他的肩膀仍在隐隐作痛。他瑟缩了一下，用左手摩擦着右肩，却使不上什么力气。  
  
“还疼吗？”波隆问。  
  
詹姆点头。波隆随意地抬起胳膊，把他自己的手推开，代替他按摩起来。不多时他就发现了症结所在，把拇指按上去。詹姆发出一声低吟，向他身上倒去。  
  
“七神，这样真舒服。”他叹息着，双眼紧闭。波隆又按了几分钟，把手伸进詹姆的衣领，直接按在皮肤上。他一直按摩到那个肿块开始化开，总算疼得没那么厉害了。但他没有把手收回。他的动作从坚实的按压转而变为用手指轻抚詹姆的皮肤。  
  
玛塔会吹笛子，这会儿正吹奏起几支曲调。所有人都聚集起来，站在沙发周围。没有人在看他们。詹姆感到困意袭来，十分放松，喝下的酒温暖了周身的血液。波隆的手指这会儿在他喉咙一侧上下摩挲，然后是下颌。詹姆将头靠在波隆的肩膀。波隆转过头，脸颊贴着詹姆的头发。詹姆觉得自己不会误解这些信号。他试探着抬起左手，放在了波隆的腿上。  
  
令他泄气的是，波隆弹了起来，手也撤回去，站起了身。操，操，操他的，詹姆心说。他会错意了。  
  
然而波隆伸手把詹姆也拉了起来。  
  
“给你也准备了份礼物，”他说，“快来，我领你去。”  
  
他不明就里地跟着波隆回到了螺旋的楼梯间。波隆登上台阶，詹姆跟在他身后。三级以后他停了下来，转身，把詹姆搡到墙上，吻了他。  
  
詹姆如释重负地呻吟出声。波隆笑咧了嘴，嘘他，一手扣住詹姆脑后，另一只手放在他背上，将他揽向自己。詹姆左手攥住波隆的上衣，把他扯得更近，嘴唇心甘情愿地为波隆的舌头打开。  
  
“想这么干很久了。”波隆在他耳边隆隆地说，分开一会好去亲吻詹姆的脖子。  
  
除了一声呻吟，詹姆做不出其他任何反应。波隆飞快地用嘴唇封住詹姆的，吞下了那些声音。他的手探下去挤压詹姆的屁股。  
  
“等你俩完事儿以后，记得过来吃蛋糕。”  
  
听到这个声音，两人都僵在了原地，转过头去。艾里倚在门边，带着一个顽皮的笑容上下打量着他们俩。  
  
“呃，好的。”波隆挤出一句回答，后退一步离开詹姆。艾里点点头回到了会客室。  
  
被逮个正着的念头像一只大手攥住了詹姆的胃，但实际上什么也没有发生。艾里看起来不以为意，他猜其余的人大概也知道他们在干什么。  
  
波隆朝他微笑。“晚点继续。”他承诺。  
  
詹姆点头，仍然有点呼吸困难，跟着他回到会客室里去吃蛋糕。   
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
1.原文like a stunned mullet，像一条昏厥的鲻鱼/目瞪口呆的鲻鱼。我不知道这种鱼是怎么回事，反正我自暴自弃地去百度“什么动物看起来很惊讶”，度娘告诉我“鲸啊”。于是就成了这样（端坐  
  
2.原文Day of the Father，作者杜撰的节日。实际上，这篇文是一篇圣诞贺文，所以作者根据原著的七神信仰杜撰了这样一个“天父日”。听她说别的文里还有用Day of the Maiden来对应情人节的hhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章以平稳的车速完结

**Author's Note:**

> 事到如今我已经开始疯狂鼓动太太写高庭公爵和他的俘虏.avi，请大家多多去支持原作者！


End file.
